


CAPTURED

by freethebastard



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Gen, Graphic Description, M/M, Malcolm Bright Whump, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freethebastard/pseuds/freethebastard
Summary: A seemingly simple plan to go undercover and find a potential suspect, goes very wrong and ends up with JT getting an A+ encounter with death after being shot and left to die and - gives Malcolm an outstanding opportunity to once again refresh his memories of being refused food, kidnapped and beaten for god-knows-how-long. Mix that with strengthening hallucinations and a sadistic captor.*Action takes place some time after the accident and describes the situation from Malcolm's side.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	CAPTURED

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 and I couldn't be happier to be a part of this community! There's just one thing I'd like to ask you for: 
> 
> IF YOU FIND ANY GRAMTICAL ERRORS OR SOMETHING THAT JUST OVERALL LOOKS ODD - correct me, please, do so! Just don't be mean, please. I'm still learning to write in English. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you'll enojoy this whump fic.

# *

‘’Good evening Bright,’’ a low voice came to Malcolm’s ears.

His body tensed and he hugged his knees tighter. It was probably around ten in the afternoon but for someone locked in a room with now damn windows it was pretty hard to tell. A small lightbulb lit from usually six in the morning until two in the morning [of the next day] was the only thing that was giving him a sense of day and night. Right now, he felt awful. His body was covered in cold sweat and he no longer had strength to hide it. There was no point in pretending that everything was alright and he was ready to survive another night – because he wasn’t. He was tired, oh he was so damn tired. His eyes were heavy and his breath was really slow. His back was incredibly sore from lying on hard concrete and in pain from …

Yeah, exactly. From **_that_** as well.

‘’I said,’’ Kay stopped and looked at Bright; pathetically sitting on the ground, with his knees close to his chest. ‘’Good evening.’’

‘’Yes I- I’m sorry,’’ he mumbled silently ‘’G-uh … good evening Kay.’’

Malcolm was pretty sure that there was something about his captor that was different. He couldn’t tell what it was but whatever it was - it made him flich. He didn’t have the guts to speak about it though. He was in no shape for that.

Bright was sitting on a harsh concrete floor with his back touching the wall behind him. There was a chain and a metal hoop attached to his left ankle. He was kept barefoot with only his trousers and his buttoned shirt on. The rest was removed. His socks, shoes, watch, necklace, even that stupid white top he had been wearing underneath his shirt. Only trousers, underwear and shirt were left on.

His whole body was in pain.

‘’Good. I brought you your food,’’ dark haired man put a bowl with steaming liquid on the floor a few feet in front on him.

Malcolm said nothing - did nothing. Kaydence turned around and headed towards an old couch that was standing at the opposite side of the room. Sat down and rubbed his hands together.

‘’Seems like you’re not in a chatty mood today, are you?’’ a proud smirk formed on his face. ‘’It’s fine. I can go without that as well.’’

Malcolm once again said nothing.

He just sat there, thinking about what possible new ways to hurt his body and soul had Kaydence thought about while he was gone. Burning with cigarettes? Bucket with ice cold water? Maybe a stronger whip or maybe this time … oh, please, no. He won’t do this today, will he? No, he sure won’t. That would be too much. His arms were in an almost unbearable agony and the last thing he wanted, was a strong tape yanking on his tender skin and ripping leftover patches of hair.

‘’What’s the matter Malcolm?’’ Kay shifted on the couch ‘’Why aren’t you eating?’’

‘’I’m not hungry,’’ he said without looking up ‘’but thank you.’’

Malcolm sobbed quietly, trying to hide his face in his knees being probably surprised even by himself that his reactions were so strong. Being disobedient were by no mean his intentions. He just -

‘’What do you mean, you’re not hungry?’’ dark haired man’s eyes narrowed and he leaned forward. ‘’You don’t want to be fed?’’

Bright’s body tensed and a short but stingy wayve of shivers went down his spine. His captor knew how to pick words in his own favor. He liked watching his pet struggle and fight his way into achieving simple things like food or sleep. The face that Malcolm has been trying so hard to hide went up and his eyes met with Kaydence’s ones. _‘’You don’t want to be fed?’’_ Oh, that’s definitely not what he’d want to happen. 

‘’I do, ye-yes, yeah, I do! I just - ’’ he paused ‘’ – I can’t eat. I feel sick.’’

‘’No, you’re not’’ Kay stood up.

Bright knew this scenario.

Kaydence knew exactly how to work his way around his words in order to achieve certain results. He’d make Malcolm look like a delusional fool with too much imagination and weak coping mechanisms. He’d make fun of him and his panic attacks. Kay had many ways to cause Malcolm additional troubles. He’d leave him in cold and dark room for one day too long or refuse to give him his clothes back for the night; leaving him alone and almost naked. _Exposed_. He’d start playing creepy ASMR sounds through the speakers and let it run for the whole night until Bright’s crying was too unbearable to stand. He’d do a lot of things only Kaydence enjoyed in his own, twisted way.

The lack of medication was making everything three times worse than Malcolm could even remember. 

‘’You only think you are’’ dark eyed man stood up and walked a few feet forwards, standing in front of sitting Malcolm, who lowered his head.

Oh, he hated this.

He hated every single second of these moments because it was just so awkward and uncomfortable and there was no place he could just run away from such weird talks. He hated the way Kaydence was making him look like an idiot and not taking him seriously. He hated, that his trauma and fears were being used against him in ways, he’d never think anyone would do. He hated all the pep talks about imagination playing tricks on him and that he should _man up._ He hated it for so many reasons.

‘’You’re just being played by all these weird – ‘’ Kay kneeled down ‘’ – inappropriate, and just foolish thoughts of yours, Malcolm.’’

The captor reached out to touch Malcolm’s forehead but he flinched, trying to back away from his touch. The situation was awkward enough and he didn’t want to push it any further. Not that it was the touch itself that got him chills - no. It was the creepy and unsoothing message that was behind with it. 

‘’Malcolm, if we want to keep the conversation on a professional level, I'm gonna need you to look me in the eye’’ Kay said with a low and firm tone.

Bright did nothing to fulfil his captor’s wish. He was disgusted with both Kay and himself and didn’t want to have anything to do with this man. It felt so wrong and disgusting to be so close to the man who was capable of such distasteful crimes. It felt wrong and Malcolm felt an unpleasant feeling inside his throat every time he had to be close to him .

‘’I said – ‘’ Kaydence grabbed harshly Malcolm’s chin and yanked it the opposite direction, which made Malcolm whine softly. ‘’ Look at me.’’

Bright had no choice and looked up. His eyes were icy blue and still slightly red from all the dust floating around the room. [Or at least that’s the excuse he made up for Kaydence if he ever tried to ask Malcolm if he _cried_ ]. He looked up, because he didn’t want to be slapped or hit. He didn’t want to have Kay’s fingers digging into his cheeks. He didn’t want to be mistreated more than necessary. His eyes were angry and scared. 

‘’You’ve gotta listen to me baby,’’ the man stated, running his fingers across Malcolm’s cheekbone ‘’You have to listen, when I have important things to say.’’

‘’Kaydence,’’ Malcolm clenched his teeth and hoped that his body won’t betray him and won’t show that he’s actually scared. ‘’Leave me alone.’’

The dark haired man frowned; disgust and disappointment forming on his face.

‘’No.’’

The world had stopped for god-knows-how-long when realisation kicked into Malcolm and told him that … oh god Malcolm, _you’ve fucked up_. Kaydence has been looking at him for a few seconds more and then he let go of his grip. Then he stood up.

‘’No, I won’t leave you alone, Malcolm’’ Bright’s blue and scared eyes nervously followed his captor’s body, mouth open; wanting to spit some apologizing words but not being able to produce any sound.

Kaydence didn’t give his pet too much time to properly analyze his actions and give him time to correctly process the effect of what he was about to do. With anger in his movement and quick judgement of necessary force - he kicked at the bowl that was still standing on the floor. 

Malcolm didn’t have time to properly shield himself and after a second or two, he gave out the first cry of the evening when hot soup had landed on his arms alongside with some shattered pieces of the bowl itself. Kay knew very well about Malcolm’s tender arms and now - 

he was looking at a trembling man, who’s been trying his best to keep all the sounds trapped inside his chest. The soup was almost everywhere. His arms, chest, legs, feet, floor.

Malcolm’s eyes quickly started watering. The skin on his arms was already in so much pain and now it was only worse. He could do nothing to soothe and take away that damn burning feeling. And the evening hadn’t even started yet.

Kaydence took out his mobile phone and stepped out of the room leaving Malcolm for himself and letting him quietly sob as his arms were in so much pain - that wiping the liquid away felt like brushing with sandpaper. 

# *

‘’Stop whining, little pig’’ Kaydence snarled towards curled up Malcolm and grabbed a solid amount of his hair.

Dark eyed man yanked it first upwards and then backwards exposing Bright’s bare neck where a few bruises were already decorating the skin. His face was pink, his lips and cheeks were wet, his vision was blinded by leftover tears and there was a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. He seemed terrified. His shaky hands automatically grabbed Kay’s hand and tried to push it away to relieve the pressure of his grip. Malcolm was in no way strong enough to fully push him away.

Long hours without food, then small amounts of food, products he’s been allergic to and which his body wouldn’t digest, then no food for long hours again. He’d sworn that throughout those twelve days he’s been there, he’s lost quite a few pounds. His trousers and shirt felt a bit looser, but what was also a bad sign - he was weak. Weak as a fly.

The only thing that kept him going, trying, obeying and pushing was the thought, that it’s been so long since he’s been kidnapped that maybe – just maybe, this is the day he’s going to be rescued. That maybe his team hadn’t given up just yet. He hoped that they are constantly looking for him and not just waiting for another corpse to pop up on the street. That maybe this is the day that he’ll hear Gil’s voice reassuring him that everything will be fine. Maybe this is the day that –

‘’Malcolm,’’ Kaydence suddenly bent down and without letting Malcolm’s hair out of his grip, he growled ‘’You’ve ruined your shirt.’’

The blue eyed man blinked at him a few times, before realising what it was that Kaydence wanted. His words were like a distant sound that was too far in the distance, too muted to be automatically understood. He couldn’t match the facts just yet -

‘’I - I don’t know wha-’’ his captors eyes narrowed and before he could finish his sentence, Kay yanked his hair once again. This time, bending his neck towards his chest.

‘’Look then, bitch.’’ 

His shirt was indeed dirty. There were splashes of blood from his nose, pieces that were previously part of soup that got thrown at him and overall dirt that came from being dragged across the floor. It was a mess. He was a mess.

His hair was greasy and messy; some pieces glued together with dried blood. His face was dirty from sweat, blood and dust. Trembling hands were full of small cuts and his feet were pale from cold but black from the dust that’s been collected on the floor.

‘’I – I didn’t want to mak- ‘’ Malcolm rubbed his eyes with his shirt to remove blinding tears ‘’ - make it dirty. I’ll be careful!’’

‘’Oh, we both know you won’t be’’ Kaydence sneered letting out a throat-like laugh. ‘’Take it off.’’

Malcolm's heart skipped a beat. 

‘’No, no Kaydence, please…’’ He let out a small sob and moved away from his captor.

‘’I’ve been washing it up just for you,’’ dark eyed man looked at the ceiling, closed his eyes and started rolling up his sleeves ‘’keeping it clean, giving it a wash.’’ 

The man standing next to Bright’s shaking body left out a sharp breath ‘’ - and you got dirty so easily.’’

‘’I didn’t want to, oh, look! Please, … ‘’ Malcolm’s breathing pattern was getting more and more uneven and he couldn’t stop his body from shivering. It was that point when he had no idea whether it was the pain that was so crippling, cold or fear.

‘’I said,’’ Kaydence spoke slowly ‘’take it off.’’

‘’Please, not today, it’s so damn cold, ple-‘’

‘’Would you prefer **_me_** to take it off for **_you_**?’’ Kaydence stood straight, his legs wide, looking down on Bright who seemed so small, so _obedient_ from that angle.

Malcolm took a short breath and with a shaky voice and a strong memory in his mind of how it looked like in the past, he answered quietly ‘’No, I don’t.’’

‘’Then take the fucking thing off.’’ Kaydence demanded with a low growl.

Malcolm closed his eyes and did his best not to let out any more sound.

This wasn’t the first time he was told to strip since he’s been thrown into this room but still, every single time was equally uncomfortable and beyond his comfort zone. This whole undressing thing was difficult, messed up and humiliating - YES, ABSOLUTELY but - it wasn’t difficult because he had to undress in front of a _man_.

No. It was difficult, because every single one of his previous victims was found either naked or half naked. 

That was the whole point. They all have been found without parts of clothing, visibly assaulted and with bruises which were still very fresh. Malcolm was scared to the bones every single time he was told to undress, because he never knew - is this the time Kaydence finally decides to end it?

So far he’s been asked to do that three times; this one was the fourth time and Bright had no idea how far and how long he’ll be able to keep it going. His untreated hallucinations were getting worse and worse every day. His life was slowly turning into a cage inside of another cage. Problems with Bright’s violent nightmares got to the point, where one night he managed to break a few chainlinks apart while being chained to the wall by his wrists.

Besides a heavily dislocated shoulder and a few broken veins that gave him a beautiful, purplish bruise underneath metal hoops - he was fine.

But that just made it obvious that Kaydence won’t be holding onto some pet that causes more trouble than brings joy.

And Malcolm was terrified by that.

‘’Faster, puppy’’ the tall man sneered. ‘’I don’t have the whole evening to see you take off just the shirt.’’

**_Just_ **the shirt?

Malcolm bit down his tongue and with trembling fingers kept unbuttoning his shirt. He really didn’t want it to be the last time he’s ever worn anything at all. He didn’t want to be the next victim and more importantly - he didn’t want to die knowing, his team won’t ever know where he's been kept the whole time. Bright didn’t want to know this might be his last evening in his whole life.

But this could be.

‘’Good boy.’’ 

Malcolm’s captor gave him a satisfied grin, took the shirt out of his slave’s hands and walked away to sit down on the old, blue couch. Then he finally took a good look at him. His little boy seemed worried, unsure and nervous. His hands were shaking, his eyes were pinned to the ground, his hair was messy and dirty.

There were many red spots and bruises on his puppy’s exposed torso. Some were made by accident during his night terrors and some were painted by Kaydence himself. Kay liked what was in front of him. A half naked boy, with moist blue eyes, scruff and body decorated with all sorts of pretty colors. Blue, red, yellow and green mostly. He looked pretty.

So far, _the prettiest of them all._

‘’You know, I was thinking,’’ he started ‘’what could I do with you today?’’

Cold air was dancing on Malcolm’s shuddering body. His hands were slowly starting to get numb and he no longer was capable of keeping straight posture. He leaned forwards, allowing his back to curve and rest. He still couldn’t force himself to look Kaydence in the eye. His nose felt warm and he could feel a copper taste in the corner of his lips.

‘’And I’ve decided that today we’re going to do something we haven’t done before.’’

# *

‘’Please, Kay, stop!’’ a loud and ugly cry got out of Malcolm’s mouth after his captor stepped on his injured, broken palm which was covered in dirt and blood, and oh god -

‘’Kay, Kay, plea-’’

‘’Three more baby,’’ tall man said in a creepy, slow, low and unsoothing voice ‘’three more and I’ll move on.’’

‘’No, god, please!’’ 

Malcolm was lying tied up on the ground with only his his left hand sticking out. Previously he was chained to the wall but after some time Kaydence got bored of that idea and under a threat of burning his eyes out with cigarettes, he managed to keep him still and tie him up with a robe.

And boy, it was a mess.

The way he was exposing his emotions, could be described as a textbook definition of the ugliest cry ever. His eyes were red, moist and puffy, his cheeks were covered in tears that never stopped coming and his bloody lips were trembling. There was a few inch long snout that began at the base of his nose and ended partially on his left shoulder, and partially on the floor.

His dislocated shoulder was burning, his broken ribs were screaming in pain and breathing felt like swallowing knives. He was sobbing, choking on his own cries and unable to swallow thick saliva forming at the back of his throat. He was tied up with a strong rope that was digging burning marks into his exposed skin. The more he wiggled, the more fraction he caused, the more bruises were created.

That’s how the past hour looked like.

His whole body was shaking in agony caused by Kaydence using his boot to crash every single bone in his palm one by one. Malcolm had no idea if there were any unshattered bones left but what he knew - was that he was in so much pain, that only knocking himself out would bring him any relief.

‘’Three.’’ Kaydence lift up his shoe and without giving Bright time to get ready, he dropped it down; not paying attention to where it had landed.

Malcolm let out a loud and long, pathetic noise. The tears were blocking his vision and there was no way he could see what was going on in front of him. The pain was making him feel dizzy and irrational, because at one point he started thinking - _what would’ve happened if he managed to somehow put his head under Kaydence’s boot quick enough, that instead of getting another bone cracked, he’d give himself a peaceful few minutes of unconsciousness?_

‘’Two’’ and then it happened again.

Malcolm’s broken ribs were unable to either let in or let out any air, thus there was no sound that escaped his mouth. His body arched. Another round of salty tears found their way onto his bloody tongue. 

Once his breath came back just enough to cry out a few messy words he whined as loudly as he could ‘’Ka-ay pleeease …’’ 

‘’Please _what_ , puppy?’’ Kaydence stepped back for a second and looked down at curled up Bright, shivering and gasping for air. ‘’What do you want?’’

‘’I can’t Kay, I ca-an’t, I can’t, please …’’ yelped out words were cut in half by short, stingy breaths ‘’Ka-ay , please have, have me-mercy!’’

‘’No.’’

‘’Kay-’’

‘’I said no’’ The tall man adjusted his legs on the ground and got ready to hit him one more time. ‘’ Come on, I promised you that this is going to be your last time.’’

‘’I can’t brea-’’

‘’One’’ Kaydence stepped on Malcolm’s hand which gave out a disgusting wet and crunchy sound.

Malcolm was unable give out even the quietest yelp. His body felt like it has been striked with electricity. His teared up eyes shifted backwards and his vision got blurry. His breathing slowed down and after a few seconds of unbelievable agony, everything went black.

He could finally get away from this.


End file.
